


[Podfic] dig me up, lay me down

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Loving Descriptions of Bones, Necrophilia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “Griddle, I am not fucking a skeleton for a weird sex game with you!”
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] dig me up, lay me down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dig me up, lay me down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945316) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



**Length:** 00:08:33

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Locked%20Tomb/dig%20me%20up,%20lay%20me%20down.mp3) (5.7 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Locked%20Tomb/dig%20me%20up,%20lay%20me%20down.m4b) (3.9 MB)

  



End file.
